


I Only Want the Ones Who Never See Me

by mabelxsmiledip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Collars, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Leashes, Mabel is a creep, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, The smut is all Mabel's fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelxsmiledip/pseuds/mabelxsmiledip
Summary: Since the first time she saw him, she was enamoured.





	

Since the first time she saw him, she was enamoured. At first she had been somewhat disgusted with herself. He was a commoner. He had no class. He was far from her type. Or... maybe it wasn't too much of a stretch? He was pretty cute. Adorable, even. He always looked so sleepy, but determined with his nose stuck in a book. She wondered if he ever slept. If he did, he surely looked like an angel while he did so. Peaceful, and vulnerable.

Vulnerable. Yes. Perhaps that was what really drew her to him. He was powerless against her. If she so chose, she could easily kill him. Or, she could just as easily hold him close and refuse to ever let him go.

Oh, yes, it was official. Mabel Gleeful was madly in love with Gideon Pines.

She heard a whimper below her and looked down. The demon she was currently using as a footrest's knees were starting to buckle beneath him. Mabel rolled her eyes and dug the heel of her shoe into his back. 

"Will."

He looked up at her with one wide, teary, bright blue eye.

"Don't be a cry baby." She pushed her high heels especially hard into his spine, enjoying the look on his face. It was obvious he was trying not to let any cries escape his throat. Mabel laughed and got up, giving Will one last kick in the butt as she walked away.

Mabel headed towards her bedroom, pushing the wimpy and annoying demon out of her mind, and focusing her attention instead on someone else.

As she entered her room, she made sure to lock the door behind her before making her way to her vanity and opening the drawer. Inside was her most prized possession. Well, really it wasn't hers. It was his. And that was what made it so great.

It was Gideon's favorite blanket. Apparently he'd had it since he was a baby. It was old and tattered and dirty, and it smelled just like him. Mabel remembered the day she snagged this from under Gideon's nose. Her brother had insisted on going to spy on Gideon and his stepsister, Paz at Gideon's father's local tourist trap and the main competitor to the Tent of Telepathy, the Mystery Shack. Dipper had insisted that they had to go to see what they were planning to take the twins down, but Mabel had a strong suspicion that the real reason was so that he could spy on Paz because he thought she was hot. Still, Mabel went along with him and didn't complain because it made a convenient excuse to spy on Gideon.

Unfortunately for Dipper, Paz didn't seem to be home, but luckily for Mabel, Gideon was.

Dipper stayed hiding behind the building, while Mabel used her amulet to levitate up and peek into Paz and Gideon's shared room. She saw Gideon inside, reading a book and taking notes. Cute. She didn't bother to look at what book it might be. She focused instead on Gideon. He was chewing on his pen between notes, and he was cuddling a small blue blanket close to his face with his free hand. Mabel silently watched him for at least fifteen minutes, ignoring her brother's protests to leave from down on the ground, until Gideon got up and left the room, presumably to get a snack or to use the bathroom.

Mabel watched closely, and the moment Gideon was out of sight, she pried the window open and climbed inside. She picked up the blue blanket and inhaled its scent. His scent. It was heavenly.

Realizing he could be back at any moment, Mabel went back out the window and closed it, lowering herself to the ground next to her brother.

"Finally," Dipper said, then quirked a brow with disgust at the blanket in his sister's arms. "What.. is that?"

Mabel shrugged and hummed to herself, inhaling Gideon's scent off the blanket again as she began walking back towards her own home. Dipper strayed behind for a moment before scoffing and following Mabel.

Mabel remembered how a few days after snatching Gideon's blanket she saw him in town looking distraught. She had listened in on his conversation with Paz, who appeared to be comforting him.

"It's okay, Gids," Paz said, patting the short boy's shoulder and speaking in a soft tone. "We'll find it. Melody probably just lost it in the laundry or something. It'll turn up."

Gideon sniffled. It was clear he was trying not to cry. "But Paz, I've had it for as long as I can remember. My mama gave it to me before she..."

"Oh, Gids." Paz pulled her stepbrother into a tight hug.

Mabel smirked.

Now she had the blanket, and she had no intention of ever giving it back. She sniffed it, allowing the sweet scent to linger in her nostrils. Despite not having been around Gideon for nearly a month, it still smelled exactly like him. Delicious.

The girl sighed, kicking off her shoes and lying back on her fluffy comforter. She laid there in silence for a few minutes, just smelling the blanket in bliss with her eyes closed. Eventually, though she grew tired of this. She needed some more excitement. Mabel sat up and looked around her room, double checking to see that the curtains were drawn over the closed window and the door was tightly locked. She didn't need Dipper bursting in on her during private time.

Once she was certain that she was utterly alone, Mabel started to unceremoniously undress herself. She was glad she hadn't been wearing her performance outfit; the leotard usually required some assistance in taking off. And she didn't want to be bothered by Will either. No, this time was for her and her alone. Just Mabel and her fantasies.

Once she was stripped down to just her bra and panties, Mabel laid back down on her bed, moving her hand slowly up her torso.

"Oh, wait," she whispered to herself. She'd almost forgotten something. She got up and returned to her vanity's still open drawer. Humming the song from her newest routine to herself, Mabel dug through the contents of the drawer until she found what she was looking for. "There you are, my love." She grinned at the photo in her hand and plopped back down on her bed once again.

It was a photo she'd taken in secret. It had been the hottest day of the summer, and she saw Gideon and his family walking in the direction of the community pool. Already in their bathing suits. 

This had to be the best photo she owned of Gideon. It was certainly the naughtiest-- though she hoped to change that in the future. Gideon in a bathing suit, and from the looks of it, it was one he had owned for a few summers, because it was beginning to get too small on his chubby body.

Mabel admired the photo as she continued her ministrations. Her hand cupped her own chest as the other held up the picture. The way the tight swim trunks hugged Gideon's ass just right. Mabel squeezed her breast. Oh how she would have loved to steal Gideon away from his family that day. To hold him captive in her bedroom, only allowing him to leave for supervised bathroom breaks. She would bring him whatever food and gifts he desired and in return he would worship her as a goddess.

Mabel sighed to herself, getting lost in her fantasies as her hand began to creep down from her chest and move lower on her body.

He would be chained to the wall by a collar around his neck, and he would only be allowed to wear those swim trunks-- if Mabel was feeling so generous as to allow him to wear anything at all.

She would greet him happily, and he would look up with those indignant baby blue eyes. He would always fight it to begin with, but he would always give in soon enough. In Mabel's mind, Gideon was kneeling before her, kissing her shoe as if it was the answer to all his problems. He had been a good boy lately, so Mabel would be kind and take off her heels before grinding her foot against his groin.

As Mabel's hand reached her panties, she felt that they were already damp. She smirked to herself. She always was eager. She rubbed at her labia through the thin fabric of her underwear, careful not to get too far ahead of herself and spoil the fun early.

He would let out an adorable little moan that he'd been trying to hold back, and Mabel would reward him by pressing her socked foot harder against his cock.

Mabel let out a tiny noise of her own. She slowed her pace a little.

Next she would bend him over her knee, and bring her hand hard down on his ass without warning and without mercy. He would cry out and squeal like a pig being slaughtered, and Mabel would love it. Over and over she would spank his ass until the skin was red and raw, until finally she would calm herself down and kiss the sensitive skin she had abused, whispering little words of praise to him.

Mabel couldn't wait any longer. She pulled her panties down to her knees, exposing her wet pussy to the cold air of her bedroom. A single finger slid between the folds of her labia and rubbed lightly at her clitoris. She gasped, her other hand moving back up to squeeze her breast, the photo discarded to the side.

She would force Gideon down onto his back and tell him it was time to please his mistress. He would thank her while his mouth was still free, and then Mabel would remove her skirt and underwear, and sit right on his face, her clit lined up perfectly with his lips. He would give her vulva open-mouthed kisses that would make her legs shake and her perfectly manicured nails dig into the skin on his shoulders.

To the best of her ability, Mabel tried to use her hand to copy the actions of her fantasy Gideon's mouth. It was hard to do, but she managed for now. She knew that soon, she would have the real thing. She would have the real Gideon at her mercy to do whatever she wanted with, and the thought only made her pussy throb against her hand.

She would hiss at him to stop teasing as he nuzzled against her inner thigh, and he would comply. He would move his tongue along her folds and then dip it into her hole once he found it.

Two of Mabel's fingers slid inside of herself and she moaned. Her body's natural lubricant made her fingers feel slimy enough to feel almost like a tongue-- almost.

Gideon would tongue-fuck her for a bit before moving to instead lick her aching clit. It was swollen with arousal and she was practically begging for it. He would swirl his tongue around the nub, taking little breaks from licking here and there to suck on it gently. Mabel moaned louder, her wetness smearing across his chin as she started to move her hips.

She couldn't control herself anymore; she rubbed at her clit fast and hard. She didn't have the time or patience for being gentle. She wanted release, and she wanted it now.

Mabel would be riding Gideon's face by this point, strings of "yes," and "don't stop," and "Gideon" leaving her mouth between moans.

Her fingers were soaking wet.

His face was soaking wet.

She kept going even as her hand was starting to cramp up.

His tongue hurt from going so fast but he kept licking and sucking to please his mistress.

She pulled the blanket close to her face and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly Mabel's eyes went wide. Her toes curled and her whole body tensed up before her muscles spasmed uncontrollably. She rocked her hips against her hand as she came hard with a sharp cry of Gideon's name.

She laid there panting, wiping the gooey substance off of her hand and onto her silk sheets. Will would clean it later. She closed her eyes, about ready for a nap when she heard a sharp rapping on her door.

"What?!" she demanded, sitting up. She was agitated. What a horrible ending to a lovely fantasy.

"Just open the door!" It was Dipper's voice, and he was impatiently knocking on the door again. Mabel rolled her eyes as she began to pull her panties back up. One of these days she was going to kill him.

He kept knocking on the door. "Hold on!" Mabel yelled, annoyance clear in her voice. She pulled her skirt and blouse back on, not bothering with any accessories.

Finally she opened the door, ready to yell at her twin, when instead she was greeted with the image of an angel. Her eyes widened.

Gideon was standing in front of her bedroom door. A collar around his neck just like in her fantasy (only he was fully clothed).

Dipper shoved the handle of the leash into Mabel's hand with a smirk.

"I brought you a present."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I write a second chapter or leave this as a one-shot?
> 
> If you like my writing, why not give me a request in the comments? No promise I'll do it, but there's a good chance I will!


End file.
